Haunted House
by lalapine
Summary: Lee and Amanda visit a haunted house


Title: Haunted House  
Author: Tammy M. Parnell  
E-mail: LaLapine@aol.com  
Disclaimer: WarnerBrothers, Kate Jackson, Bruce Boxleitner, and Shoot the Moon Productions own it all, no infringement intended.  
  
Summary: Lee & Amanda visit a haunted house  
Setting: 2nd Season  
  
  
HAUNTED HOUSE,  
an SMK story  
by Tammy M. Parnell  
  
  
  
  
Lee's hand froze on the doorknob, then he gritted his teeth as he turned towards his partner, who was close behind him. Amanda, will you stop?  
  
But I just remembered something, she said earnestly, shuffling her feet in the chilly December night.  
  
I'm sure your mother will do it, he answered irritably as he squinted at the door's lock he was working on.  
  
Do what? she asked, letting the flashlight's beam fall at their feet.  
  
Lee stood and took a deep breath. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner you can go home.  
  
She steadied the flashlight apologetically and asked again, What will my mother do?  
  
he answered, his pin finding the tumbler at last.  
  
You said--  
  
he interrupted, turning the knob. You said you'd forgotten something.  
  
No, it was something I remembered.  
  
What's the difference?  
  
Lee, this house is haunted.  
  
He rolled his eyes as he cracked open the door.  
  
I'm serious, she insisted. And look what time it is.  
  
It's almost midnight. So what? He took out his flashlight as he stepped inside the doorway.  
  
Well, why midnight? That's the worst time of all to go to a haunted house.  
  
Would you rather we snuck in at broad daylight? Are you coming or not?  
  
Amanda's eyes darted around her, and she declared, You can't go in there alone.  
  
She joined him inside the dank old Victorian. Cobwebs decorated the walls, and dust layered the covered furniture. Amanda sneezed.  
  
Bless you, Lee said absently.  
  
Thanks... Lee?  
  
he asked, entering what must have been the library.  
  
What are we looking for?  
  
Huh? Oh yeah. Someone contacted me last night. Said there might be something here worth checking out.  
  
How do you know it's not a setup?  
  
He's been a long-time Agency contact.  
  
How long?  
  
  
  
Look, Lee, I just want to make sure we're safe. I mean, you never know what we might find here. And that person knows something that we don't so we could get in trouble if he wants us to, and all I have to go on is that he's a long-time Agency contact. Lee, I just don't know if that's good enough.  
  
It has to be good enough, Amanda. Calm down, okay? You trust me, don't you?  
  
Of course I do.  
  
Well then. Trying to change the subject, he prodded, So what's the legend behind this old house?  
  
Well, Philip had to do a report last year about the history of whichever old building they chose... We did some research, and he thought a haunted house was pretty cool.  
  
Lee nodded absently, tapping the walls to see if any were empty. Amanda continued, Back in the 1800s, there was a women named Roberta Duncan who lived here with her elderly mother. She had been a spinster all her life, dedicating it to her mother. So when a young man came calling for her, she didn't know how to react. But soon they fell in love.  
  
But they didn't live happily ever after, Lee guessed.  
  
Oh no. The mother didn't approve of their relationship. When she heard of her daughter's engagement, she threatened to kill herself. No one took her seriously--so she did just that. Roberta never forgave herself, and the night before her wedding, she drowned herself in the Potomac. When the body was discovered, the fiance was heartbroken, but he didn't take such drastic measures. He lived in this house until he was an old man--no one would go near him after the deaths, as he claimed that the mother's and daughter's spirits haunted him.  
  
He turned to look at her. Do you believe in ghosts, Amanda?  
  
Well, I don't know. Maybe...  
  
He put a hand on her shoulder. Trust me, you have nothing to worry about.  
  
The grandfather clock chose that moment to bellow out the midnight hour, and both agents jumped.  
  
You were scared, Amanda accused.  
  
I was not.  
  
I saw you jump.  
  
That's because my hand was on your shoulder, and you jumped.  
  
Just admit it, Lee. You were scared.  
  
Amanda, let's just get back to the matter at hand.  
  
She followed him up the long spiral staircase. At the top, she tapped his shoulder.   
  
  
  
The clock struck midnight.  
  
He just stared at her.  
  
Clocks don't strike by themselves, Lee. It was exactly on time, and now that I think about it, I didn't see any dust on it.  
  
It was under a plastic sheet.  
  
The sheet didn't have dust on it, either. Besides, someone had to have set the clock and kept it tuned.  
  
  
  
The legend does say that-- She was shocked into silence as the front door which they had left open suddenly slammed shut.  
  
The wind, Lee explained, trying to convince himself as much as his partner.  
  
I didn't feel any wind, she replied nervously.  
  
This is ridiculous. There are no ghosts. He examined the upstairs rooms one at a time, with Amanda close at his heels. After bumping into him for the third time, he snapped, If you're going to be like that, why don't you just go home already?  
  
She stood straight, temporarily forgetting her fear. You are the one who wanted me to come along.  
  
I thought you would help me find what we're looking for. I didn't expect you to hover over my shoulder the entire time.  
  
You should have told me where you were going. Besides, you don't even know what you're looking for.  
  
We've had less of leads before.  
  
And you've checked them out by yourself before. She turned and headed downstairs.  
  
Aw, come on, Amanda. Don't be like that. Amanda? Lee shook his head and followed her.  
  
I'm the one who drove here, he called out, not seeing her in the dark foyer. How are you going to get home? He went back into the library. Amanda? Why are you hiding from me? I'm sorry, okay? Come on out.  
  
He wandered back to the front door, trying the knob. It was stuck, and even heaving his weight against the door would not make it budge. He tried shooting the lock, again with no luck. Muttering obscenities to himself, he started towards the dining area, hoping for a back door. A loud creak caught his attention, and he glanced back towards the front. The door was ajar.  
  
Amanda, are you trying to scare me?  
  
As if in answer, the lights of the old house suddenly illuminated the foyer. Because it's not working, Lee continued, somewhat unsure. They flickered off just as suddenly as they had appeared--but not before Lee saw movement in the library. He headed back there quickly.   
  
But whatever it was had vanished. He began to have an uneasy feeling in his stomach and wondered if Amanda had left him alone in the old house. Or if someone had taken her away.  
  
Amanda? Please just answer me. We need to talk. Come on, I'm worried about you.  
  
That's so sweet, came a voice from below. Footsteps echoed across the room as Amanda ascended from the basement. I went down to see if we could get some electricity on, but I think it blew a fuse.  
  
Lee just stood there, grinning stupidly. You okay?  
  
I'm fine. It was sweet of you to worry, Lee, because sometimes I wonder if you really care or not, but I know you have trouble showing your feelings and sometimes you say things you don't mean, but really you do care, and that's all that matters. She smiled. Did you find anything?  
  
Uh, no, no, he answered, still trying to sort out her monologue. Look, Amanda, what I said--  
  
It's okay.  
  
No, it's not. You're right. I dragged you out here, even though you had things to do, and then I got mad that you were here. I guess, he took a deep breath, I guess all your talk of ghosts was getting to me.  
  
It really is haunted, Lee.  
  
Then why did you go down to the basement by yourself?  
  
She rubbed her hands together self-consciously. I wanted to help you. I thought if I got the lights working...  
  
Lee's guilt outweighed his pride as he closed the distance between them, putting his arm around her shoulder, his face close to hers. He whispered against her cheek, Why do you think I wanted you to come with me? I knew if I came alone, I would get in some kind of trouble with no one to bail me out.  
  
She looked at him, mere millimeters from her lips, and she smiled. And don't you forget it, Buster. She kissed him lightly and pulled away, seeing a matching grin on his face.  
  
Want to get some coffee? he suggested.  
  
What about this place?  
  
Whatever it's hiding, let the ghosts find it.   
  
And they walked out the front door, hand-in-hand.  
  
  
THE END


End file.
